Twilight: Edward's Story
by Mrs.MonroeJacksonRathbone
Summary: Well, it's twilight, from Edwards point of view : Not all of it, I didn't actually have the book with me and it was kinda difficult to do and took me ages so... Tell me what you think :D


**Twilight – Edwards Story**

**Chapter 1: Bella**

It started out like any other day. I went to my first lessons but, when lunch came, I could sense that something had changed. As I walked into the cafeteria I could see what. She had turned to look as we walked in and that was when it hit me. Normally, when people say that, they are talking about an idea, but I meant the smell. It was stronger than the others, and was so sweet. It took a lot of strength to act as though nothing was wrong and I knew Jasper was finding it even more difficult. We sat down at our usual table in the corner but, for some reason, I couldn't stop staring at her. She turned in her seat to look at me, but spun back when she saw that I was watching her. There was something strange about her... something different... and it wasn't just her intriguing fragrance. I could hear that the others were beginning to get anxious, especially Alice, so I decided to pretend to join in their conversation. Instead, I was searching people's thoughts for any information on the new girl. Her name was Bella Swan, and she had moved to Forks to live with her father. That was all anyone knew about her, aside from their personal opinions. It was then that I realised what was different about her. I concentrated hard for a moment, until I was absolutely sure. I couldn't read her thoughts. I spent the rest of lunch trying in vain, and was shocked when the bell finally went.

I arrived in Biology early and sat alone on my table. The teacher arrived soon after and everyone stopped talking. Bella chose that exact moment to walk in the room, and the fan blew her towards me. I flinched and pinched my nose to block out the smell.

"Go and sit over there." said Mr Barton.

I looked up to see him pointing at me. I shifted as far away from her seat as possible before she slid into the place next to me looking hurt and upset. I didn't look at her again for the rest of the lesson, and tried not to breathe. As soon as the bell went I rushed out of the classroom and down to the registration office, eager to get away.

"Can I switch my Biology lessons with another subject?" I asked, desperate to get away from Bella.

"I'm afraid not. Physics and Chemistry are both full." The receptionist replied, bored.

I slammed my fist on the desk, angry. It was then that I noticed Bella behind me. She looked confused and she had tears in her eyes. I hurried out of the door, not looking back.

When I got home, everyone was waiting for me in the living room. I sat down, not looking any of them in the eye. Rosalie had come straight home and told Carlisle and Esme everything, emphasizing on my anxious mood at lunch. I shot her a withering look, but she pretended not to notice.

"What's been going on?" Carlisle asked.

"You already know. Rosalie told you everything." I retorted.

"No. She told us everything she saw. Only _you_ know what you were thinking."

"Well, as you know, there's a new girl in school called Bella. She smells so sweet, so delicious. It's unlike anyone I've ever encountered; and she's different in another way. I can't read her thoughts. She's the only person who's ever been able to do that before. Unfortunately, I have to sit next to her in Biology, and it takes all of my strength to resist her. I've tried to change lessons, but I can't."

"Now that's a problem. I'll take you hunting for the next few days. I think that will help you. The rest of you are to stay here."

The others grumbled a bit, and then left the room. I thanked Carlisle and went out for a long run.

We spent the next few days on a reserve that had been having a problem with Mountain Lions, and then headed home. I wasn't desperate to return, I would have preferred to stay for a while longer, but I had to go home; there was no point delaying the inevitable.

Monday morning passed in a flash: it felt like just a few seconds before I was sat in Biology next to Bella.

"Hi." I said, "I'm Edward Cullen."

"Hi Edward." She replied curtly.

"Look, I'm sorry about the other week. I was a bit... preoccupied" I said as Mr Barton handed out the microscope slides. "Ladies first."

She took the first slide and put it under the microscope. She put down the answer, and handed me the next one.

"D'you mind if I check?" I took the microscope and glanced at the slide, before putting down the same answer.

We continued in this way until the end of the lesson, then I packed up my things and left.

Stood by her truck, Bella looked over towards the steps where I was standing. I gave her a quick smile and turned back to Jasper. Looking behind him, I saw a van skidding towards her. I sprinted to her side, stopping the van with my hand. She just stared at me in shock. I looked up to see Marco in the window of the van.

"I'm so sorry! It was the ice; I just turned the corner and lost control! Are you alright??" He said, worried.

"I... I'm fine." Bella said, not taking her eyes off me.

Someone had already called an ambulance, and I escorted Bella to the hospital.

"Your fine. Nothing seems to be broken." I heard Carlisle say as I came into the cubical.

"Thanks, but I wouldn't be here without Edward. He saved me." Bella said.

Carlisle looked at me, concern in his eyes, and signalled for me to follow him outside.

"What did you do?" He asked firmly.

"I just stopped the van" I said, looking at the floor.

"And you think that she wouldn't notice that? Normal people can't stop vans skidding towards them at thirty miles per hour with their bare hands"

"What was I supposed to do? Just stand there and watch her die?!"

"I don't know. But be more careful in the future."

I heard a small cough behind me and turned to see Bella stood at the corner.

"I'll leave you two alone." Said Carlisle, before turning and walking down the corridor.

"I need to talk to you about what happened earlier." She said.

"Talk then."

"How did you do it?"

"What?"

"You were on the other side of the car park. How did you get to me before the van did?"

"I was stood right next to you the whole time."

"No, I saw you stood with the others by your car. You were stood right next to the steps."

"I wasn't. You're just suffering from shock."

"I know what I saw Edward!"

"No-one will believe you."

"I wasn't going to tell anyone..."

"I think you had better get back to Charlie, he'll be worrying about you."

Bella gave me one last look, then turned and walked back into the ward.

It was hot the next day, too hot for us. We all went up into the mountains for the day to hunt. It wasn't the same though. I needed to be in school. Who knows what kind of trouble Bella would get into while I was gone? And there would be no-one there to save her. The day passed quickly and we were just heading back when Alice called me.

"It's Bella. She's gone to Olympia with some friends, and she's going to run into trouble with some men. She's alone outside the bookstore." She whispered. "I'll cover for you."

"Thanks." I said, before running home as quickly as I could.

I took the Volvo and drove to Olympia as fast as the car could manage.

Nearing the book store, I could hear their thoughts. It was vile. Swerving round the corner, I skidded to a stop in front of them.

"Get in the car. Now." I said to Bella, before turning to the men.

It took a lot to stop myself from ripping their heads off. They could see how angry I was, and it scared them. They took off, running towards the narrow alley behind them.

"How did you know where I was?" Bella asked.

"I didn't. I was coming here anyway."

"Thanks. Why did you do it though?"

"You didn't hear what they were thinking."

"And you did?"

"No. But it wasn't too difficult to envisage... Can we talk about something else? Distract me so I don't turn around and rip their heads off."

"You should really put on your seat belt."

I laughed, and then turned to look at her.

"You're worried because I'm not wearing a seat belt?" I said, laughing again.

"Hmph... I was going to meet my friends at the Italian restaurant in town. Can you take me there?" She said, turning away.

We drove the rest of the way in silence. I pulled up at the front door, and we both got out of the car to see Jessica and Angela coming down the steps.

"Bella! We waited for you for ages, but we were so hungry..." said Angela, looking worried.

"Sorry" said Jessica, looking from Bella to me.

"It's okay" Bella said, glancing at me.

"You're hungry. I'll take you in and then drive you home, if that's okay with you two." I said, looking up at Angela and Jessica.

"Yeah, sure."

We walked inside, and I asked for a table for two; then ordered some ravioli and a coke for Bella.

"Can I get you anything else?" The waitress asked.

"No thanks."

"Okay. If you need anything, just give me a call."

I detected a second meaning in her words, and I could tell that Bella had too. I smiled slightly, and glanced around the room, listening to people.

"Why did you save me?" Bella asked suddenly.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Just now. You can't have known that I was there."

"I had a hunch."

"But those people weren't a threat. I was dealing perfectly well with them before you turned up."

"Yes they were. You couldn't hear what they were going to do to you, what they were thinking."

"And you can? All I want is the truth, Edward. Nothing else. And I wouldn't tell anyone anything."

"I can read every mind in this room. Except yours. And I did what I did because I can't stay away from you any longer."

"Then don't. . . But maybe we should get going. It's getting late, and Charlie will be getting worried if I stay out too long."

"Okay."

I paid for the food and then took Bella home.

"I'll pick you up for school tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

She jumped out of the car, and went in the house. I watched her in and drove home.

"So? What happened?" Alice asked when I got in.

"I got to her in time. Those men were with her, but I scared them off; then I took her for some food."

"Did you tell her anything?"

"No. I accidentally let slip that I could read people's thoughts, but she didn't mind. She found it quite interesting."

"But nothing about being a vampire?"

"No."

"Good."

Alice left it there and went to do something in her room. I sat down at the piano and played for hours. Looking at the time, I saw that it was just midnight. Knowing Bella would be asleep; I ran to her house and sat in the corner of her room watching her sleep. It was quite interesting because she talks. She mainly said my name that night, which worried me. I lost track of time and, before long, I had to get ready and collect the car so I could take Bella to school.

I pulled up outside her house and got out of the car. Bella appeared in her bedroom window and grinned when she saw me. Five minutes later, she was sat in the car and we were on our way to school.

"Do you want to skip Biology with me? We have it fifth."

"What?! I can't skip class!"

"Yes you can. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I don't think so. Sorry."

We arrived then and I pulled up next to the main building.

"Thanks for the lift."

"That's okay."

I turned around to see Mike, Angela, Jessica and Tyler stood behind me.

"Hi Bella; we're going to La Push after school today surfing, and I was wondering if you'd like to come" said Mike.

"Okay! Edward, are you coming?" She asked me.

"No it's okay. Just try not to fall in any rock pools 'cause I can't save you if I'm not there." I flashed a smile in her direction then walked off towards English.

I was sat in my car, skipping Biology, when I saw Mike and Bella in the distance. I rushed over to them and picked up Bella.

"You look awful!"

"I was sick. There was blood and..."

"Just don't think about it. I'll take you to the nurse. Mike, go back to your lesson."

He gave me an evil look and stalked off. Taking Bella into first aid, I put her on the bed and explained to the nurse what had happened. She looked Bella over then told me to take her out to get some fresh air.

"So, are you going to admit that you were wrong?" I asked her when we were outside.

"About what?"

"About Biology. I told you that it was a bad idea to go in today."

"Ha ha, very funny."

We sat in the car listening to music until the bell went for the end of the day. Bella thanked me, and then got out to meet her friends to go to La Push.

Even though I knew she wouldn't get into any real trouble because she was with so many people, I was still worried.

I spent the weekend around the house and spent the nights in Bella's room, just watching her sleep.

When I picked her up again on Monday, she seemed to be deep in thought. When I asked her what was wrong, she told me that she was just thinking, but I knew something was up. The day went quickly, but Bella seemed to get more agitated every minute. I drove her home in silence, but got out of the car. I had to find out what was wrong.

"Bella. Something's bothering you. _Please_ tell me what it is."

"Follow me." She said, walking towards the forest.

I followed her without a sound until she stopped in a small clearing. I stood behind her, waiting.

"You don't eat, you don't go out in sunlight, you're impossibly fast and strong, you can't go out in the sunlight, and your eyes change colour." There was a short pause as she took a breath. "I know what you are, Edward."

"Then say it. Say it _out loud._"

"Vampire"

"Are you scared?"

Bella turned slowly and looked me in the eye.

"No"

I laughed, unbelieving.

"Do you know what we eat? I could kill you right now"

"But you won't. I don't believe that you would."

"I'm a monster, Bella. Everything about me is designed to draw you in. My smell, my skin, my looks. As if I needed that. As if you could out run me. As if you could fight me off" I ripped a tree out by its roots and threw it across the clearing to prove my point.

"I don't care."

"Fine." I swung her swiftly on to my back. "Close your eyes."

I ran as fast as I could up the hill and climbed to the top of the forest.

"Wow. This is... amazing"

"Yeah, I know. I come here when I want to be alone with my thoughts. I'd better get you home though, Charlie will be getting worried."

I ran her to the edge of the forest then walked her home.

Driving away, I thought about Bella and what she'd said. How had she worked it out? I arrived home quickly and went straight to my room.

There was a small knock at the door, followed by a creak as it opened.

"Edward? Can I come in?" Alice asked.

"Course"

"What's happened? Did you tell her?"

"Not exactly..."

"What do you mean _not exactly_?"

"She guessed."

"What did she say?"

"She wasn't scared. Just... interested."

"I think you should tell Carlisle."

"I will."

"Carlisle!"

"Not..." I protested, but he was already stood in front of me.

"What happened?" he asked

I explained everything – from the way she had been acting to the episode in the woods – whilst Carlisle just sat where he was, listening.

"Well, maybe you should bring her here. Then we can all meet her. What about tomorrow?"

"Okay!"

The next day I turned up at Bella's early to find her washing the car.

"Hi Bella" I said, grinning at her.

"Hi"

"Do you want to come and meet my family later? They're expecting you"

"Okay but..."

"What? Are you worried?"

"A bit. What if they don't like me?"

I laughed then. "You're going to a house full of vampires, and you're worried they won't _like_ you!?"

"Well, yeah."

Walking to the front of the car I pulled out a dent in her bumper.

"What is it?" she asked.

"A complication."

Before she could say anything more, I hopped in the car and drove off, passing Billy Black on my way out.

Later that evening, I turned up at Bella's and drove her to my house. When we got inside, she stood and just gazed around.

"Wow. It's so big and light!" she said.

"What did you expect? Coffins and dungeons and moats?"

"Not the moats."

I grinned and led her into the kitchen where everyone was gathered.

"Hi Bella, I hope you're hungry, we made salad specially." Esme said.

"Umm... Yes I am" said Bella.

"And you've given us an excuse to use the kitchen" Carlisle joked.

"She already ate." I said, glancing at the others.

There was a loud crash as Rosalie dropped the bowl.

"Well... I knew you guys didn't eat so..."

"Don't worry about it. That was very considerate of you."

"You know you're putting all of us in danger." Rosalie said angrily. "If this ends badly..."

"What, if I become the meal?"

Everyone laughed at that, so I took the opportunity to take Bella upstairs and show her my room. Halfway up the stairs, she stopped suddenly.

"What?"

"Are they... graduation gowns?"

"Yes. It's kind of a running joke in the family."

"It must be so boring going through high school _that _many times."

"Not really. It changes through the years..."

She smiled, then we carried on up the stairs into my room.

"So... what do you think?"

"Where's your bed?"

"I... Don't sleep."

"What do you do at night then?"

"Well, recently, I've been watching you."

"Oh. I'm not that interesting when I sleep... and that _is _kind of creepy."

"Well... You talk in your sleep"

"What do I say?"

"Mainly my name."

"You have so many CD's" She said, turning around, but I could still see her rosy cheeks. "What are you listening to at the moment?"

She flicked a switch and a slow, classical piece started up. She smiled a little and I took her hand, turning her around and pulling her close. We swayed gently and I lifted my arm to twirl her around. She walked under my arm and tripped on something lying on the floor. Laughing, I pulled her towards me.

"I can't dance" she said, giggling.

"Are you scared of what I am?" I asked suddenly.

"No"

"You shouldn't have said that."

Grinning, I picked her up and flew out of the window to land on a nearby tree.


End file.
